Okamizuka
'Clan Overall Description and History:' The Okamizuka clan has existed for long periods of time, even before the formation of the Inuzuka. Back then they were not a clan but more of a group of people who have lived as a family, however despite their existance, they have always remained in the shadows living their lives as ordinary civilians. A few years before the Inuzuka clan was born, the group had split for unknown reasons, perhaps due to the fact that some were unwilling to continue hiding their abilities and talents that can be used for them to become fantastic shinobis. A portion of the family had went headed towards the land that is now known as Konoha and have lived there for generations, eventually becoming the clan known as the Inuzuka clan. They Inuzuka clan has flourished as a clan of people who are loyal with dog like abilties were many of them and their dog companions have become superior sensory nins. However the other half that did not head towards Konoha, remained in the shadows until a few decades ago after they have developed their own techniques and learned to fully control their abilities. The Okamizuka clan is a more primative clan that has stuck closely to their original roots. Although there are many similarities with the Inuzuka clan and the Okamizuka clan, such as: facial markings, relationship with animals, animal like senses, and similar techniques, the Okamizuka clan, unlike the Inuzuka clan transform into wolves than working side by side with dogs. It is said that the Inuzuka clan techniques were highly influenced by the old Okamizuka family abilities. Similar to the theory of how wolves are the more primative form of domestic dogs, the Okamizuka clan is considered to be the primative and a much older form of the Inuzuka clan. Clan Cosmetic Traits: Hair Color: Dependent on their wolf forms, mostly always white, beige, brown, black, or a mix of the colors. Eye color: Dependant on their wolf forms, can vary from shades of blues, browns, and greens Skin complexion: N/A Strengths: Taijutsu: Superior Weaknesses: Genjutsu: Below average Clan Abilities: Beast Transition: The Okamizuka clan's exclusive ability to transform themselves into wolves. They take on the appearance of a large wolf. The size of the wolf is highly dependant on the age, chakra supply, and size of the individual as younger members of the Okamizuka clan transform themselves into wolf pups while adults are able to transform into full grown wolves. D Rank Four Legged Beast - This technique allows the user to develop wolf like fighting insticts and reflexes when the user floods their body with chakra. This technique allows the user to move at high speed and maintain very skilled reflexes. As a side effect, this technique gives the user elongaged canine teeth, a claw like apperance to their hands and feet, and wolf like eyes giving the user a very strong wolf like resemblance. This technique is exclusive to the Okamizuka clan. This technique is also considered to be the foundation for the Inuzuka's Four Legged Technique. - D Rank Spinning Claws: Similar to the Inuzuka's Passing Fang technique, the user spins at ferocious speeds and delivers multiple powerful beast like attacks when contact is made with the target the damage can inflict on a human target with extremely damaging. as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and earth walls; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself. This technique is as powerful as the Inuzuka's Fang Passing Fan technique C Rank Human Beast: This technique, reserved for more advanced users of the Beast Transition, they are able to channel the chakra of their wolf form giving them a drastic increase to their power. Their attacks demonstrate effienciency and skills, completion of the technique grants the user extrodinary power of destruction B Rank Fang Wolf Fang- This technique, very similar to the Inuzukas is capable of destructive power, the individual transforms themself into their wolf form, and activating their Human Beast, they gain much more strength to their initial form, This is considered to be a more advanced stage of the Spinning Claws as their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking the enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. Such power is not without its drawbacks however, as it can quickly tire the user out. B rank Category:Clans